


Two Whole Minutes

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Thomas has been awake for two whole minutes...





	Two Whole Minutes

Thomas had been awake for two minutes. Two whole minutes! And neither Daddy or Papa had come to get him. He huffed, clutching his stuffed animal tight to his chest as he stared at the clock, willing the little hand to land on the seven. Cause Papa’s rule was that if he or Daddy didn’t come to get Thomas by seven, then Thomas was allowed to get out of bed and go to them.

But the little hand was still on the six and the big hand was too. Thomas didn’t really know what that meant but he knew it meant it was too early to wake Daddy and Papa up. He groaned and flopped back on his comforter, decorated with dinosaurs cause that’s what he liked now.

He lifted up his stuffed animal dog. “If we had a real doggy,” he said. “I wouldn’t be so bored and I could play with him now!”

Groaning, Thomas looked back at the clock. It still hadn’t moved. With a sigh, he took maybe five more seconds before finally climbing out of bed and reaching up for the doorknob. 

After grabbing his chair and using it to reach the doorknob and open the door, Thomas toddled out into the hall, stuffed animal in hand as he made his way down the hall.

He quietly pushed open Daddy and Papa’s bedroom door, grunting quietly as he climbed up the end of the bed and crawled up to sit between his Daddy and Papa.

Daddy was lying on his left side with a pillow between his legs, back to Thomas. Papa was lying on his stomach with his head turned towards Daddy and Thomas, arms shoved under his pillow.

“Papa?” Thomas called quietly. Papa shifted and buried his face in his pillow but otherwise, didn’t wake up. The toddler huffed, reaching over to pat Papa’s shoulder. “Papa, wake up.”

Jason grumbled into his pillow, lifting his head to stare blankly at the wall behind his bed, eyes squinted as he woke up before he finally looked over at Thomas.

“Thomas,” he said with a huff. “What are you doing?” he looked over at his clock. “What time is it?”

“Sorry Papa,” Thomas mumbled. “But I was awake and I wanna get up and-”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Jason said quickly, sitting up and pulling Thomas into his lap. “Daddy’s still asleep.”

“No he’s not,” Dick grumbled, though he didn’t move. “I woke up when Thomas climbed in bed.”

Thomas giggled. “Sorry Daddy.”

Dick chuckled, carefully pushing himself up into a seated position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and tossing the pillow aside, looking back at Thomas.

“It’s alright, silly,” Dick said with a smile as he got to his feet. “Daddy’s gotta pee first, then we can head out to the living room, okay?”

  
.............

 

The presents had been open and Thomas was curled up in Papa’s lap.

“Merry Christmas, Papa!” Thomas said, reaching up to give Jason a hug around the neck before getting up to gently hug Dick. “Merry Christmas Daddy!” finally, he sat down and gently placed a hand on Dick’s large, five month belly. “Merry Christmas brother and sister.”

Dick laughed loudly while Jason chuckled, shaking his head and pulling  Thomas into his lap.

“Actually, buddy,” he said. “There’s one more gift.”

“Another?” Thomas asked, frowning. “For who?”

“For you,” Dick replied, smiling. “But you gotta cover your eyes and you can’t look.”

“Okay!” Thomas said, placing his hands over his eyes. He frowned when he felt Jason set him on the couch but didn’t move his hands. “Can I look yet?”

Dick chuckled. “Not yet. Just another second, okay?”

Thomas heaved a loud sigh, but merely swung his legs on the couch. He heard Jason come back but even though he really wanted to look, he kept his eyes closed.

“Alright buddy,” Jason said. “Open your eyes.”

Thomas opened his eyes and gasped loudly, leaping off the couch and running to where Jason was crouched next to Dick, a little puppy held in his hand.

“Papa!” Thomas said. “A puppy!”

Dick laughed. “That’s right, birdie,” he said. “We got you a puppy.”

“What’s his name?” Thomas asked, bouncing around.

“Well that’s up to you,” Jason said. “It’s your puppy.”

“Really?!” Thomas asked.

Dick laughed, placing a hand on his belly when Thomas got a little close. “Careful buddy,” he said. “You’re gonna have to be careful, okay? Cause now we’re gonna have a puppy running around and soon you’re gonna have a new brother and sister.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Thomas said before turning back to Jason. “Can I hold the puppy?”

“How about we let him come to you,” Jason suggested. He ushered for Thomas to take a few steps back before he set the puppy down. The little golden retriever immediately looked around and began sniffing around his surroundings.

He sniffed around Jason, wandered over to sniff at Dick, before finally wandering over to Thomas which was where he got excited and playful.

Jason and Dick watched fondly as Thomas and the puppy ran around the penthouse living room. After a few minutes, Thomas finally toddled back over to sit in Jason’s lap, the puppy bounding over to lick at Thomas’s face.

“What are you gonna name him?” Dick asked.

“I wanna name him Chase!” Thomas declared, reaching out to pet Chase’s head. “Cause he’s good at chase!”

Dick and Jason laughed loudly, Jason tightly squeezing his son. “If you want to name him Chase, we can name him Chase,” he told his son with a bright smile.

“Thank you Papa!” Thomas said brightly, hugging his puppy. “And thank you Daddy!”

Dick smiled. “You’re welcome, my little birdie,” he murmured. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
